mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wubbox
"Just as the monsters were phasing out production of the old mines, they stumbled upon an immense underground vault containing several of the mysterious objects known as the Wubbox. Very little is known of their origin or purpose, save a few observations: After being incubated in the nursery, sample analysis of the box's exterior indicates that it shares traits with every known monster species - in fact, it even has specialized compartments with an otherworldy shrinking technology. The box is also imbued with an elemental energy unfamiliar to those on the surface - a shocking discovery, to say the least. Gather some intrepid monster volunteers and see what happens when you 'box' them!" ---- "Eureka! The Wubbox awakes! As it turns out, this extraordinary electric elemental is vital to the life processes of the colossal island monsters that the other singing denizens call home. The shrunken monsters used to power up the creature report that inside is as fun as any playground they've ever seen, so they are happy to stay indefinitely. The robotic chirps and whistles it uses to express itself can take some getting used to, but eventually become a beloved and inextricable part of the island's tune. Besides, it's all the rage in "current" music. The specific breeding characteristics of the Wubbox have not yet been studied." Activation When first placed on an island, the Wubbox is a box that does nothing until you box (feed it) one of every monster that exists on that island. This requirement can be bypassed by the use of diamonds - 450 is required to activate a fresh Wubbox, but this cost is reduced by 30 for each monster placed inside. When the collection is complete, it turns into a singing and dancing robot that can be fed to increase its levels, has likes to improve its happiness, and earns coins like a normal monster. Boxing monsters: Once a Wubbox is placed on an island, when another placed monster is selected, an additional option to Box that monster appears. Additionally, in the Nursery, a third option shows up after you place the Wubbox, so now you can Place, Box, or Sell. Thus, monsters can go straight from the nursery into the Wubbox without being placed on the island first. Gold Island Activation: Once the Wubbox is leveled up to level 15, it can be placed on the Gold Island. Once placed on Gold Island, it becomes a box again and requires one of every monster type available on Gold Island. The Wubbox remains active on its original island - remember the Gold Island is a different dimension. In order to box monsters on Gold Island, they must be placed on the island - unlike the Nursery, there is no option to do it from the list of unplaced monsters. This is not an issue for bed management, since Gold Island has unlimited beds, but clearing the physical space for monsters on very crowded and populated Gold Islands could be a concern. Just as any monster placed in the Wubbox is removed from their island permanently (and on Gold Island) - Gold Island monsters placed in the Wubbox are also removed from Gold Island (and their home islands). If the Wubbox is removed from Gold Island and then re-placed once more, it returns to its inert box form, and must be activated again. Song The Wubbox makes a big difference to the songs of the Plant and Cold islands. His tune is an electric dubstep followed by the Furcorn and the Entbrat. Breeding The Wubbox cannot be bred, but can be purchased in the Market for 50,000,000. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same as for Ethereal monsters, and can be found in this article. Ambered Thing.png|Ambered Thing|link=Ambered Thing|linktext=Ambered Thing Digger.png|Digger|link=Digger|linktext=Digger Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Tub Fountain.png|Tub Fountain|link=Tub Fountain|linktext=Tub Fountain Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Ambered Thing *Digger *Toob *Tub Fountain Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes * Wubbox was released as part of v1.1.6 (app store) on 9 May 2013. * The sale price of the Wubbox increases with each additional monster boxed, although not exactly by an amount equal to the sale price of the boxed monster. * Wubbox made available on Cold island too as of 30 May, 2013. Additionally, the Likes were changed to remove the Spurrit Statue and Oaktopus. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Electricity Category:Pure Element Monsters